1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electro-optical components and somewhat more particularly to electro-optical coupling elements having a coupling medium between an optical transmitter and an optical receiver.
2. Prior Art
Suggestions have been made in the art to form an electro-optical coupling element so that such element reflects radiation emitted by the optical transmitter and is impermeable by exterior optical radiation. Generally, such elements were in the form of an optical coupling medium enveloped by a mass composed of two separate components or layers. The inner or first component about the coupling medium contained titanium dioxide particles to reflect the radiation emitted by the optical transmitter. The outer or second component about such coupling elements contained a coloring agent to prevent exterior optical radiation from penetrating into the coupling element. With this type of construction, two separate operations were required to apply the first and second layer of the encapsulating mass. Such separate operations required a correspondingly complex technical procedure and additional time, leading to an increased cost for such end products.